1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a solid electrolyte polymer and a polymer actuator using the same, which have a broad range of applications in various fields, such as in mobile devices, polymer micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), bio cells, solar cells, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, polymer sensors and electrolyte polymer actuators using polymers have drawn attention due to their potential applications in various fields, and their application fields are expanding. For example, in connection with high-performance camera modules for mobile devices, an actuator is expected to be applicable in order to implement auto-focusing and zooming functions.
Electrolyte polymer actuators using liquid electrolyte necessitates a chamber for containing the liquid electrolyte, and thus the volume of the electrolyte polymer actuator may be increased. In addition, the reliability of sealing the chamber may be problematic. As alternatives to such electrolyte polymer actuators, solid electrolyte polymer actuators using acrylonitrile butadiene rubber (NBR) and polypyrrole are known.